Bluemoon High
Bluemoon High is the main school which the majority of the characters attend in the first book. It is located in the Lunar Kingdom. Overview Bluemoon High is a prestigious private high school that is situated in the centre of the Lunar Kingdom. It is renowned for being the top school for all of the smart and rich students from all of the rich families in the kingdom, and they also accept the more idiotic and poorer ones. The school is notable for it’s wonderful architecture and classrooms. Academic System The academic system of Bluemoon High is notably rather cruel. Exams The exams are pretty important. The first place gets to go into the A class, the second goes into B class, the third is C class and so on. However, due to a rigging system, class A always gets first place. Academics English Maths Science Reading Social Studies Athletics Track Swimming Tennis Fencing Social Standing Social standing is the most important part of the exams to the school. This is, in a summary according to Benjamin to Marcus, basically who’s family is the richest. These are all almost entirely placed inside of the 1-A class. Scavenger Hunt Music Location Main Building Campus The campus in general looks like a large college-like campus Front statue The statue is placed at the front of the school Lecture halls All of the lecture halls look the same. Cafeteria Gym hall Swimming Centre Outside gardens Rooftop Library Locker Rooms Fairgrounds Bathrooms Dorm Rooms Class E Classrooms Bathrooms Dorm Rooms Class F Classrooms Bathroom Dorm Rooms Uniform Classes A-D Classes A-D have a fairly rich looking uniform. It consists of a white long-sleeved collared polo which has the school symbol on the breast pocket and slightly large belt cuffs alongside dark blue socks. For females, they wear short, dark blue pleated skirts and silver ballet-like shoes while the males wear dark blue trousers and silver shoes. Class E Although class E has a worse uniform than A-D, it is notably better than the Class F uniform. It consists of a black collared shirt with short sleeves and a dark red plaid tie. For the females, they wear pleated dark blue skirts reaches to the knees, black tights and black shoes while the males wear dark blue trousers and black sneakers. Class F Class F doesn't have any uniform. Instead, they have lots of uniform regulations. These include but are not limited to: * Class F can't wear jewellery (except from cheap earrings) * Class F can't wear anything more expensive than 300 * At least one bit of their clothing must be ripped or scuffed (isn't strictly enforced) * Ceremony announcements Notable students Class 1-F * Benjamin Constable * Evelyn Hoggard * Isabelle Hoggard * Blake Jeanes * Aaliyah Beck * Brady Leon * Hailey Martel * Mickey Dean * Tiffany Mutton * Pierce Outterridge * Reagan Paulson * Marcus Moore * Samantha Smith Class 2-F * Philip Southgate * Phoebe Sweet * Rene Yoxhall * Theodora Aaron * Tyson Bourne * Veronica Connor * Carter Alger * Lorena Jones * Aaren Adcock * Gemma Colton * Cliff May * Judith Todd * Gabriel Wilkinson * Lilliana Alger Class 3-F * Kaden Ayers * Sabryna Beringer * Kenneth Jacobsen * Stefanie Wolff * Class 4-F * Class 5-F * Class 6-F * Class 1-E * Class 2-E * Class 3-E * Class 4-E * Class 5-E * Class 1-D * Class 2-D * Class 3-D * Class 4-D * Class 1-C * Kenneth Neville * Skye Dunn * Class 2-C * Class 3-C * Class 1-B * Class 2-B * Class 1-A * Johnson Walker * Sarah Moore * Ace Young * Elizabeth Foster * Joshua Munson * Kristen Hall * Oscar Vinter * Staff * Category:Lunar Kingdom